A Promise
by eeveegirly
Summary: (This is an OC story) Ella Trancy died several years ago before she could be betrothed to Ciel Phantomhive. Now Ciel is bordering his death bed and Sebastian is worried. The only thing Sebastian is to call Ella back to the living. Will it work? Is Ciel just destined to die?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler... Sadly**

Chapter 1: Welcome back

I woke up cold and hungry. Wait, I thought, cold? Hungry? I looked down at my hands, human, or at least looked it. Slowly I looked around, who summoned me? It isn't everyday someone summons an Anti-angel. Suddenly I shuttered, yep, there was a demon here.

"Why hello there, Ella," the man said walking toward me. There was no doubt about it, cold red eyes, raven black hair, I could almost hear the feather rustling as he walked closer. There was no doubt about it, it was Sebastian. Internally I groaned, why must him of all people summon me!

"What do you want Sebastian?" I hissed, angered he would call me. Anti-angels like me are hard to summon, how did he summon me anyway. Looking around I found exactly how, bleeding on the ground was none other than Grell, the chainsaw slinging grim reaper. At one point he dated one of my friends, until he started killing people that weren't on his kill list. Did Sebastian somehow know this? He was a creepy guy after all, I wouldn't put it past him.

"Ouch, that hurts my dear," he said lifting up my chin with a single gloved hand. His touch made me shiver in disgust, how dare he touch me! I reeled my head back from his touch. "Tsk tsk tsk, that is no good. I need your help my lovely Ella, sweet sweet Ella," Sebastian said to me smirking.

"Sebastian, you did not answer my question. Need my help with what? Make it quick, you know with Anti-angels contracts must be made quick or we leave," I snapped at him. Of course I was also smirking at the thought of Sebastian, the butler demon, having to wear an Anti-angle symbol.

"Calm down little Ella," Sebastian said with a smile. All the sudden the air went cold around him, effecting me too, causing me to shiver. His face well into a concerned frown, something I hadn't seen since he found out Grell was a reaper. Yes, him and Grell had dated.

"It's my contract, Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian said looking at me in my eyes.

"No," I said clutching my head, the world now spinning. "Ciel?! Ciel Phantomhive?!" I started to yell. Ciel Phantomhive, that name, that sweet sweet name.

"Ella!' a sweet voice rang out. That sweet voice was none other than Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was one of a kind, the one I wished to marry.

"Ciel!" I yelled jumping into his arms. Around he spun me giggling causing me to giggle as well. "Ciel? When we grow up? can we get married?" I asked.

"Hai!" Ciel said happily.

"We were gonna be married," I muttered. Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder as I the memories continued. This one not as pleasant.

I was riding on my way over to Ciel's, finally his parents would choose between me and that Elizabeth girl who would marry their son. My dress was a light pin with white ruffles at the top, a light pink rose with a bow around it were on the ruffles, black streaks ran to the bottom of the dress and finished in bows, the very bottom was more white ruffles and a black stripe. My favorite part of the pink hat with pink roses around the rim, a pink bow in the back and ribbons ran down the back of it. Ciel had helped me pick it out, not that his parents knew that.

"_And most importantly," Ciel had said tucking my right side of my bangs behind my ear, "Don't forget to show your beautiful blue eyes." _

When looking at the two of us we looked like twins, both had sparkling blue eyes and the same color hair. Only difference was mine was longer and normally worn in long pigtails.

"_May I kiss you?" Ciel asked me leaning forward. _

"_You may," I said as our lips locked in a passionate kiss. Our tongues ended up doing a tango as we kissed. _

"_Even if my parents don't choose you, know that I will run away with you if I have to, this is a promise," he said, his arms still wrapped around my waist. If there was one thing about Ciel, it was that he always kept his promises. _

As I remembered that time there was a car crash. As I recall, from the news reports I read once dead, I was the only one dead, the rest were in comas. Ciel never smiled after that either apparently, his parents died, and he sold his soul to Sebastian.

"Technically you still can be,"Sebastian said. I looked up at him, now listening. "As I recall, Anti-angels can marry while dead, a liberty taken away from demons," he explained. Could it work? Could I truly take Ciel as my own again?

_This is a promise._

"You are planning on making a contract with me? Why? Wouldn't you look silly with an Anti-angel mark on you?" I pressed him for information. What was his true motive?

"It's Ciel. He's getting worse and worse, nearly sickly. It's because he's giving up on life, he has no one to love. I believe you can change that. Of course, a contract with you and me would complicate things after he died, but we can work that out later," Sebastisn explained.

"Oh I see! You want an extension till Ciel apporves?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian nodded hopefully. "Twenty-four hours is the best I can do," I told him.

"Always the generous one," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I just, don't want him to loose his soul," Sebastian said with a sigh. I nodded understanding. "We are throwing a ball tonight, you must come. There you can appear to the young master," Sebastian explained.

"Agreed. Hopefully Ciel will accept me," I said looking away.

"Oh I'm sure he will. One last thing," he handed me my old dress. The one I was going to wear the night I died. Years fell down my face as I looked at it. "He saved it, I think it is time to wear it Ella," Sebastian told me. I swallowed looking at it, all my hopes and dreams were shattered the last time I wore it. Was it safe? Cursed? "Something wrong?" Sebastian asked me. Knowing myself as much as I do, I probably had an awe struck face, my eyes might have been tearing up as well.

"No, I am fine. Prepare the ballm tonoght Sebastian, I will be making an apperence," I told him clutching the dress close to my chest. "Tonight I shall be reunited with my Ciel," I mumbled.

"As you wish, Ms. Ella," Sebastian said and then bowed as he walked away, smirking to himself at a job well done.


End file.
